The long-term goal of the proposed research is to develop mechanistically well-characterized inhibitors of Beta-amyloid aggregation and Alzheimer?s disease. The specific goal of this project is to apply the concept of divalent mistemplation to the design and synthesis of a library of molecules made up of peptides attached to spatially diverse scaffolds. These molecules will be screened to determine key elements needed for various anti-amyloid activities. Conclusions will then be established about structure-activity relationships for the inhibitors and that information will be applied to the next generation of compounds.